


Falling for You

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Felix Felicis, Get Lucky Fest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Pansy's looking for love in all the wrong places it would seem, using a bit of Felix Felicis to help her along. Only, her plan goes slightly awry, sending her falling for someone entirely unexpected.





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing my Get Lucky fic for this year's fest! Thank you to articcat621 and GaeilgeRua for talking me into doing this. It was a lot of fun! As always, I appreciate any feedback you have! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Thank you Thank you to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading and GaeilgeRua for beta reading! You two are always so amazing. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: H-19: Pansy uses liquid luck to find her perfect match, expecting Draco, but instead she gets...WEASEL?

Pansy found that it was extraordinarily easy to sneak into Gryffindor tower behind the horde of annoying chittering girls after dinner. They were far too preoccupied with gossiping about their love lives to even notice her presence. Once inside, it was a quick turn to the right and a mad dash up the stairs to the boys sixth year dormitory. Pansy knew she had to make this quick before she was discovered and sentenced to detention for the rest of her Hogwarts career.

Once inside the room, which was thankfully empty, she found Potter's trunk and rifled through until she found that which she sought.  _Felix Felicis_. She knew that he wouldn't have used it yet; he had far more important reasons than she did to save it for the right moment. As always, though, Pansy was being selfish as her mother would put it. She wanted to find out who her perfect match was and this was the easiest way to do so.

She wouldn't need all of the Liquid Luck, just a  _taste_ to become lucky enough to be guided toward her match. Smirking, Pansy unstoppered the teardrop shaped phial, the golden liquid sloshing happily as if it knew it was about to go on a wild ride. Placing her fingertip over the top, she tipped the bottle so that a small dose coated her skin. Without a second thought, she quickly brought the finger to her mouth and licked the potion from her skin.

She felt no different, but then again, she didn't think she would. Quickly, she replaced thes stopper and stashed the potion back inside Potter's trunk before dashing from the room. She didn't have a clue how this was going to end up, but she figured that in order for the tiny amount of potion to work in her favor, she should at least be near to the one she wished was her one true love.  _Draco…_ Smiling to herself, Pansy quickened her steps as she whisked down the stairs and unnoticed out the portrait of the Fat Lady.

With luck now on her side, she had nothing to worry about. Knowing Draco would probably be lurking in the dungeons, she began to make her way there. The entire time, her heart was racing and she just kept thinking about how she needed to get to the dungeons so she could find her soulmate. If this worked, she wouldn't have to try and concoct a love potion. She  _really_  didn't want to resort to that.

In her haste to find Draco and snog him senseless, Pansy missed a step and suddenly went plummeting down the last few steps on the staircase she was currently descending. It was horribly ungraceful and she cried out as her ankle bent at an awkward angle. It was over just as quickly as it began, leaving her lying breathless and near tears at the foot of the stairs. It was, of course, at this moment, that Ronald bloody Weasley took the opportunity to step into her view. Instead of mirth, she was surprised to find horror and concern reflecting in his blue eyes.

"Shit, Parkinson," he breathed, dropping to his knees next to her prone form. "Are you alright? I thought you were a goner just now."

"Ouch," she muttered, already feeling pain radiating through her ankle and up her leg. "I think I may have broken my ankle."

"If that's all you broke, it's a bloody miracle," Ron muttered as he helped her to sit without hesitation. "I was on my way to the kitchens and saw you miss that vanishing step. I really thought you were going to die."

"I wasn't paying attention. Damn, now what am I going to do?" Trying to move her ankle, Pansy hissed at the pain again. "Clearly, I can't walk on my own."

"I can help you to the Hospital Wing," Ron offered, moving to stand and extending his hand for her to take.

Pansy stared at the offered hand in shock. This was Ronald Weasley. Ron.  _Weasley_. He was supposed to hate her, but he was helping her instead. What the hell was happening? Swallowing back her questions, Pansy quickly realized he was being really nice and accepting of her. She wondered if he was always this way or just because she'd almost died. Deciding it would be alright if she accepted his help, she took his hand.

"Thank you," Pansy mumbled, demurely averting her eyes as she was helped to her feet. "I would have been sitting there forever waiting on someone to come along."

"It's no problem. I hurt my ankle a few summers ago and it's not fun. I couldn't leave you there," Ron explained. When she was finally upright and safe from toppling over, he asked, "You okay to walk if I support you or do you need me to carry you?"

"Carry me?" Pansy all but squeaked. "No! I think this will be okay."

And it was.

As Ron helped her toward the Hospital Wing, he talked quietly about her ankle and being careful. Pansy listened silently, secretly scolding the Liquid Luck and it's lack of help in locating Draco. This was definitely not going according to plan and that was more than frustrating for all the effort she put into planning this scheme. As they were rounding a corner, Ron explaining how she'd probably have to rest her foot for a few days, they happened upon the supposed object of her affections.

Draco, followed closely by Theodore Nott, stumbled out from behind a suit of armor. They both looked quite rattled at being disturbed, but recovered quickly. Theo smoothed out his robes and casually crossed his arms as he observed the scene before them. Draco was the first to speak, clearly not understanding why Pansy was being held up by Ron.

"Pansy?" Draco questioned, the curve of his high cheekbones tinged in pink. He looked surprised and as he took in her limping form being half carried by Weasley, a bit confused as well. "Are you alright?"

"Uh," she muttered, trying to shove Ron away from her so she could attempt to stand on her own two feet. When her ankle gave way, she was forced back into his waiting arms. "I think I broke my ankle," she admitted with a wince. "Weasley found me and offered to take me to the Hospital Wing…"

Pansy looked from Draco to Theo and then back again. In addition to his flushed cheeks, Draco appeared a bit unkempt, especially considering how much pride he took in his appearance. Theo also appeared a bit disheveled and breathless. Maybe they'd been running from someplace, Pansy thought in passing. Whatever the case, she hoped Draco would offer to take over for Ron and then they could live happily ever after, and all that…

"Oh?" Draco's eyes widened as he watched Ron hold her upright. "You okay taking her, Weasley? Theo and I have, uh, someplace we have to be…" He cleared his throat and Theo, ever the stoic one, merely rolled his eyes and smiled as if he had a brilliant secret that no one else knew about.

Apparently shocked that Draco had no scathing words to offer him, Ron shrugged one shoulder and tightened his grip around Pansy. "Yeah, I was on my way downstairs to the kitchens anyway. I can help her out."

"Huh. Well, I guess you better be on your way. A hurt ankle is nothing to mess around with. See you later, Pans." With that, Draco waved for Theo to follow and then they both disappeared off to whatever business they had.

Pansy half stood, half leaned on Ron as she watched Draco leave with her mouth hanging wide open. "Did he just-?" she started to ask aloud before trailing off.

Chuckling, Ron adjusted his grip. "Blow you off so he could go and snog Theo someplace where we can't disturb them? You bet." When Pansy's head whipped around to stare at him in shock, he let out an uproarious laugh.

"No!" She couldn't believe that. There was no way… "Draco and Theo…"

"Are totally hooking up as we speak." When still she appeared perturbed, Ron took mercy on Pansy and began moving them toward the Hospital Wing once more. "Come on, you really didn't think Malfoy and Nott were just  _casually_ hanging out behind a random suit of armor?"

"Well, no," she answered lamely. She really hadn't thought Draco could love anyone but her, but now… Now that there was a possibility he cared for someone else his lack of affection toward her made perfect sense. As reality hit, Pansy scowled. "Damn it."

"Hah," Ron laughed, "I'm guessing you had a thing for the Ferret?"

"Did," Pansy all but snapped, irritated by her turn in luck and the pain in her ankle. "I guess I'll have to set my sights elsewhere." Groaning, she rubbed a hand over her face in embarrassment. "This day has not gone according to my plans…"

Ron was kind enough not to ask what she meant or comment further, and within a few minutes, they arrived safely at the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey immediately set about tending to Pansy's broken ankle. Ron stood to the side, explaining what happened and occasionally meeting her eye to smile encouragingly. It was rather sweet and Pansy felt herself warming to his presence. It was nice to have someone there with her while she was injured, especially now that Draco was obviously not going to be in the picture.

At long last, Madame Pomfrey left them alone so that Pansy could rest with an order that Ron had to leave at the top of the hour. He agreed and again Pansy felt a rush of affection she hadn't expected for the redhead. It was a bit of an awkward silence as Ron settled himself on the edge of her bed, but she decided she had to speak or it would only get worse.

"Thank you," she told him, eyes in her lap. "I really appreciate your helping me. Not just anyone would do that."

"Well," Ron said on a laugh that was pure joy. "I'm not just anyone."

"Gryffindor," Pansy replied, shaking her head with a giggle that was nearly uncharacteristic of her. Again, she wondered what the hell was going on.

"Yes, and my mum raised me to help those who need it, especially if they're hurt." He shrugged his shoulders, an easiness about him despite their difference in backgrounds. "I would have felt horrible if you hurt yourself even further."

"Hmmm," Pansy hummed as she thought about what he said. Ronald Weasley would have felt bad if he had left her,  _Pansy Parkinson_ , lying prone on the marble floor. That was certainly something to consider, especially now that her heart was open to new possibilities. Taking a deep breath, Pansy thanked her lucky stars and lifted her eyes to meet his. "Well, I'm still very thankful to you."

"You're welcome," he answered cheerfully and then they were plunged back into silence.

Pansy wanted to say something else but had no idea where to go. When Ron broke the silence for her, it was with a question that she never expected but was not unwanted. In fact, one could say she was pleasantly surprised by the turn of events and more than willing to try something new after her seemingly unlucky day.

"So… Pansy," Ron began a bit awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck as he continued to sit at the edge of her hospital bed. "I know this may be a bit forward of me, but when you're back on your feet, do you think you might want to hang out next Hogsmeade weekend or something?"

The longer he spoke, the redder his face became and Pansy couldn't help but find it absolutely adorable. Blushing, she glanced first at her lap and then back up at the red-haired boy. She'd hoped to find her perfect match, but she'd  _never_  expected it to be Ronald Weasley. And yet, here she was, finding him far more lovable than Draco ever appeared to be. Draco hadn't even batted a lash at her injury before disappearing with Theo. Clearly, she'd been wrong about him. Maybe Ron was right and he and Theo really  _were_ a thing… She'd have to do some snooping later on, but for now...

Clearing her throat, Pansy decided to test her luck. "Sure," she replied, a smile lighting her features. "I think I'd like that."

"Wow," Ron breathed in relief, a grin of his own tugging at his lips as he bowed his head. "Today must be my lucky day."

"No," Pansy said in return, reaching out to take his hand in hers. "I think it's both of ours. Sometimes we just get lucky like that."

"You know," Ron said in a teasing tone. "There's a joke somewhere in all this…"He gestured at her broken ankle and then between them "Something about how you fell for me and all that…"

Groaning, Pansy couldn't help but bite back a grin. "Shut it, you." Ron merely laughed, and, eventually, she joined him. It appeared  _Felix Felicis_  hadn't led her astray after all.


End file.
